International Protection Agency
The Constitution Preamble We, the nations and members of the International Protection Agency, in order to serve and protect the rights of its members, seek out peace in any event, and better relations with all alliances, do hereby ordain and establish this Constitution of the International Protection Agency. Article I Application & Rights The applicant must copy, paste, fill out, and post in a new thread: Nation: Ruler: Nation Link: Nation Color: Nation Resources: Who were you recruited by? If the nation is in no offensive wars, or is not ineligible for any other reason (being on a ZI list etc.) then he/she is to be accepted and masked. Article 2: Government Chief of State-(Elected): The Chief of State is the leader of the alliance and has the power to do anything. The Chief of State represents what the IPA stands for. The CoS Is elected every two months. Chief Adviser- (Elected): The Chief Adviser is second in command and helps and advises the Chief of State in any way needed. The CA also makes sure the alliance moves smoothly in the absence of the Chief of State. The Cabinet: Secretary of Defense (Appointed): The Secretary of Defense organizes regiments and keeps track of all wars in which the IPA is involved. The SoD mediates armed conflict issues and in general organizes the defense of the IPA. The person appointed to this position is also charged with the task of approving all tech raids and all military action. Secretary of Internal Affairs (Appointed): The Secretary of Internal Affairs must be able to be able to mask and do background checks on new IPA members. The SoIA is in charge of organizing and ensuring the effectiveness of recruitment parties. His/her duties also include setting up embassies and diplomat masks. The SoIA is also in charge of the treasury and organizes everything including, but not limited to, tech deals/trades, aid, and trades. Secretary of Foreign Affairs (Appointed): In control of the diplomats and most everything dealing with other alliances. Needs to be a highly active person who has skills in diplomacy and relations. During the nomination period at the end of every two month term, any member of IPA may nominate three people for senate. Chief of State candidates and Chief Adviser candidates are running mates in an election. They require three separate people's nominations to run for the said positions. Nominations last 48 hours. The Legislative Branch: The Senate (Elected): The Senate is composed of 5 members who sign all legislation and act as the voice of the General Assembly. A signature is defined as actually signing or an expression of support. Senate members will also act as the jury in a case in the Department of Justice. If a senate member signs a bill and is subsequently promoted before the bill is passed, the signature will remain on the bill. In the event of the demotion of a senate member from his or her position, any bill that has not yet been passed with the demoted senator's signature on it will have said signature revoked. A new signature will be required in its place Elections: Each term lasts two months. The election period begins four days before the end of the second month. The first two days are the nomination period, the second two are the voting period. Once nominations are closed, voting will officially begin. Each IPA member may vote for whomever they wish. A voter can cast up to three votes for senate, and one for each of the other positions. Article 3: Removal From Office Manual Removal: Anyone that is unwilling or incapable of fulfilling their duties or dangerous to IPA, may be removed from office by a motion brought by Chief of State and approved by 3 senate votes. If the Chief of State and/or the Chief adviser is liable for removal from office to said issues, then only through unanimous decision by the Cabinet and the entire Senate can the Chief of State or Chief Adviser be removed from office. Inactivity: If any member of government is inactive for more than 10 days, then he/she shall be removed from office without a vote for the remainder of the term and the Chief of State will appoint a replacement. If the Chief of State is inactive, then the Chief Adviser will take over for the term. Article 4: Tech-Raiding and Nuclear Warfare To be able to tech raid in the IPA, the proposed target must be approved by a government member. If an IPA member engages in an illegal or unapproved tech raid, the case will brought before the Department of Justice The IPA maintains a second strike nuclear attack philosophy. Having been hit by a nuclear weapon, an IPA member is entitled to full retaliation once the attack is brought to the attention of a government member. Article 5: Membership Any member of the IPA may resign at anytime. If the member is in a government position, he/she can pick a replacement or else the Chief of State will appoint someone. The person will be unmasked as soon as possible. Any previous member may join again unless he/she was banned from the alliance. Article 6: Amendments to the Charter Any member of the IPA may suggest a change, and the Senate and Chief of State will decide to add it the charter or retain the status quo. The Senate must rule in a majority vote in order for the amendment to be passed; if the Chief of State vetoes the amendment, the senate must vote unanimously in order for it to be made into law. Foreign Affairs :Treaties with a valid status are those which were valid in the times right before the merger. IPA Links *International Protection Agency Forum *IPA Facebook Group Category:Blue team Category:Teen Titans